If
by MediumIndigo
Summary: What would have happened if Shane killed Rick instead? How would his death change the group? How different would they be from how we know them? Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead as it belongs to Robert Kirkman. Warning: Major Character Death and Mature Content. Not good with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: So I've had this idea in my head for about as long as I've been watching the show (which is only about a year xD). I remember my dad and I arguing about how this would play out. Like I said in the summary there will be major character death. Warning: I'm dyslexic and I'm god awful at punctuation.** **And if any of you are here from Pediatrician Who, please don't be pissed! I couldn't really think about chapter 3 because I couldn't get _this_ out of my head.**

"Lori and Carl are gonna get over you," Shane said, "they done it before." Rick wanted to kill him right there and then. How could he say that about _his_ wife, _his_ son? "You gonna kill me in cold blood? Screw my wife? Have my children, _my_ children call _you_ "Daddy?" Is that what you want?!" Shane already had his gun out. What was he waiting for? Lori was his. Rick didn't see that. "I'm a better father than you, Rick. I'm better for Lori than you, man. Cause I'm a better man than you, Rick." He was taunting him now. "I can be here and I'll fight for it! But you come back here and you just _destroy_ everything!" Shane kept talking. Waving his gun around like he owned the place. " _You got a broken woman, you got a weak boy,"_ he said, "Raise your gun." He didn't think Rick would be able to do it. In fact, he could've killed him right there! Rick spoke, "You're gonna have to kill an unarmed man." Shane almost smiled at this. "Fine," he said as he aimed his gun at Rick's chest. He pulled the trigger.

Shane shouted in excitement. He looked down at Rick's dying body. He watched as he took his last breath. He witnessed the blood still pouring out of his lifeless form. He put his gun back in its holster. Shane chuckled. Now Rick wouldn't be able to interfere with anything. He unzipped his trousers and pulled them down. He pissed on the lifeless body. "Serves you right, you fucktard," Shane muttered. He shook away the little droplets of urine and zipped his pants back up. He was tempted to dance on Rick's body. He wanted to _boogie_ on it. But because he already took a piss on it, he decided against that idea.

"Shane?" It was Carl. The poor boy looked like he was gonna cry. "Carl, hey hey hey hey. SShh sshh sshh. Hey buddy, don't do that," Shane said to him. Carl raised his gun. Shane was flabbergasted. He wasn't actually gonna shoot him was he? Did he see what happened? He pulled the trigger, but it didn't hit Shane. He turned around and saw Rick on the ground...With a bullet wound in the head. What did this mean. He turned back around and walked towards Carl. He was crying. Sobbing. Shane pulled him close and hugged him. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay. _I'm_ here," Shane consoled. Carl let go and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. As they were walking away he asked, "Was he bit?" Shane decided to lie. "Yeah. It's gonna be fine though. You and your mom are gonna be just fine." The boy nodded.

Groans could be heard from behind them. Shane looked to see a band of walkers staggering towards them and the farm. "Shit!" He half whispered-half shouted. Carl took notice of the bunch and they both hauled ass.

"Do you see my dad?" Maggie asked. Glenn looked to his right and saw a figure firing off rounds. "There!" He exclaimed. Maggie didn't see at first, but then she started driving in the house's direction. Yep, it was Herschel. "Dad! Get in!" She ordered. He didn't want to. It was his land, his farm, his house, his daughter telling him to get in the car because there was no way they were going to be able to stay. He did as told and got in the backseat.

Lori, Beth and T-Dog were all crammed into the little blue truck. They were on their way back to the highway. Lori had told T-Dog, who was behind the wheel, that they had to go back. He didn't want to. Of course, she had decided that she was going to go by herself if she wasn't gonna have her way. So that's where they were going. Beth was just there. She was basically just sitting, crying and breathing. When they had gotten to their destination, the red van that Rick, Glenn and Herschel came back with Randall was there. So was Daryl's motorcycle and the minty colored car that Glenn and Maggie went in was there too.

Lori immediately jumped out of the truck. "Rick! Carl!" She screamed. "Mom!" Carl shouted running towards his mother. "Baby!" She yelled. They embraced. "Where's your father?" She asked. He went still. Shane walked towards them rubbing the back of his head as always. He had wiped the blood off of his nose finally. "He died," he stated. Lori's facial expression changed. Her eyes began to water. She knelt down and held her son close as they both cried. "And Jimmy?" Herschel chimed in. "We saw the RV. There were walkers all inside." Shane replied. Beth wept into her father's shirt. "What about Andrea?" Glenn asked. "She saved me," Carol said, "I don't know if she made it or not though." Glenn nodded his head and looked down at his feet while Maggie rubbed his back.

They drove off to some unknown area. Shane confessed that he killed Rick because Lori wanted to know _exactly_ what happened. Carl made it a little difficult to lie, even though he didn't know the truth either. Lori was back to giving Shane tne cold shoulder and Carl, Beth and Carol looked scared out of their minds. Daryl looked like he was planning Shane's murder. Nobody wanted to go to sleep. They didn't want to. Knowing there was a psychopath with them. They wanted to leave. They didn't know what they were gonna do. They didn't know what Shane was going to do next. They didn't know what was going to happen with Lori's baby. Nobody knew anything.

 **A.N.: I'm pretty happy with the length of this. This was a little tricky to write, but I think the rest will be easier. I'll probably just be killing people off. By the way, I saw a fic with the same concept about a year ago and when I tried to find it, nope. Nothing. So I'm guessing it either got deleted or left behind. Whatever, I'm probably gonna stick with this.** **I'm not ggonna be able to do chapter 2 due to Hurricane Matthew. I'm just taking advantage of the internet while I can. I hoped you all liked this, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Ok, so these weather people are really pissing me off. They are super funny though. One of them called Matthew "insidious" o.0 Anyways, so here's chapter 2! Hope you like it!**

 _Six Months Later_

"What are we going to do about him?" Carol asked referring to Shane. "I don't know, but I don't feel safe with him around," Lori said. Shane went on a run with Glenn, Maggie, T-Dog and Carl. Lori didn't want her sweet angel baby darling boy going anywhere with him though. Shane thought "It would be good for him." They had issues settling down at a place for even a whole night. Every time they did find a house or something, Shane would make them all leave, because _he_ thought that it wasn't safe. "Son of a bitch is gone cracked," Daryl stated.

"It isn't safe with him here. I don't want him anywhere near my daughters. Or _you_ for that matter," Herschel said looking at Lori. "So what do you suggest we do about it?" She asked, "Kill him? Look, I know everything he did was bad and awf-"

"But he killed Rick!" Carol interrupted. "We aren't like that! We're not going to let _him_ get in the way of who we are!" Lori argued. How could she say that? Shane killed her husband and everybody knew he's crazy, and she's saying they shouldn't kill him! She even said it herself. She said she didn't feel safe with him around. And she's defending him. Did she lose her mind? Could she just not make it up?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They came across a Wal-Mart. T-Dog saw a walker wearing curlers, pajama pants, flip flops, and a see-through tank-top... The walker must've been about 60, it wasn't some thin woman either. "This is why I never went here," he muttered before he drove his knife into its temple. He walked away and went towards the outdoor department. Glenn was pushing a nearly full shopping cart and Maggie looked at the bug sprays and tossed five things of them in the cart. "Hey," T-Dog whispered. The two looked over. "Is _he_ over anywhere near?" He asked. Glenn shook his head. "Good. Say, what if we left him behind?" T-Dog asked. "What?" Maggie and Glenn asked, "We can't."

"Why not? We take the boy, get in the car with our stuff and go," the couple looked at each other and back at T. "He'll find us," Maggie said. "So then we move some place else," he said. "It's not that simple," Glenn said. "But wha-" T was cut off when he saw Shane and Carl coming towards them...Shane had a hatchet. They were laughing. Or at least Shane was. "Hey," he said as he sniffed, "we ready to go?" Everybody nodded. "Good."

They left through the entrace and found the red van, which was parked in a handicap space. They put their things in the trunk and seated themselves. Shane was driving. This made everyone uncomfortable. They didn't know what he would do. He could drive them all in a lake if he wanted. Shane was happy. Really happy. Giddy almost. Carl was scared of him. He knew that he couldn't let him know that though.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _Two months later_

Daryl found a prison. Shane kept insisting that they keep looking for another place to stay, but everybody else wanted to go sleep in cells. They cleared the outside area out and spent the night on the grass. Lori could have had her baby any minute and they needed a place to stay for at least a week. Herschel was even considering performing a c-section instead of waiting for her to go into labor. They decided they were going to go and clear out some more of the inside in order for them to be able to stay. Glenn, Maggie, Herschel, Daryl and Shane went down with their flashlights into unknown territory. A walker cam at Maggie and she put it down. It was wet and disgusting. It looked like some asshole went over and decided to take a massive shit on it. "Motherfucker's got some shit just way 'bout here," Shane said waving his hand around the entire corpse. Daryl glared at him but quickly looked away when he looked back at him. They were unsure about anything he would do. If he wanted, he could probably just go and throw Lori into a hoard if walkers. He wouldn't, but he was crazy enough.

About five more walkers showed up. Daryl took out two, Herschel got two and Shane was going overboard on the last. He kept swinging and swinging and swinging hatchet at its head and its arms and its legs. At its stomach, its groin, its forehead. He wouldn't stop. "Shane, stop it. It's dead," Herschel said. He did, but he strutted towards the old man. "What? Do you want me to kill you? Do you want me to kill you!? Would you be mad," he chuckled, "if I killed you? Huh? WOULD YOU?" He sniffed. He walked around some more as Glenn marked each way so they would know their way back. They followed reluctantly. A walker came at Herschel. "Dad!" Maggie cried. He killed it. "You okay?" She asked. He nodded and moved his leg to walk foward when all of a sudden, a different walker bit him on the leg. "DAD!" She screamed. Shane glided over, pulled out his gun and shot him in the head. Maggie screamed and cried and flailed her arms around. Glenn led her to what looked like the cafeteria. Daryl followed watching the back.

Five inmates made their appearance known. "Who the fuck are you?" Daryl asked. Shane walked in before anyone could answer and pulled his gun out. "You pricks get the hell out of here,"

"B-b-bu-" one of them tried saying. "GET. OUT. NOW." Shane said. One of them, a Latino, stepped out as the others tried to get free. They were a little too scared to move. "So? I'm not gonna let some white trash pussy tell me what to do," he stated, "This place is _ours_ , so why don't you shut the fuck up and leave." Gutsy little prick. Shane aimed his gun at this man's head and shot him. One of the other inmates, the ginger one that looked like a goat, was stuck looking at Maggie, Shane and his "friend's" dead body. He stuttered. He didn't even intend on saying anything, but he was stuttering. Shane just took it upon himself to shoot that poor man as well. "Huh? Anybody else?" The three that were left were preparing to leave, but larger one seemed stuck. "Tiny! Tiny we gotta go!" The small one said. "I-I-I'm trying," the larger one, Tiny, said. Shane shot him too. Maggie shuddered at each shot and Glenn tried to comfort her as best he could. The two inmates that were left fled. Gone. "Little bitch," Shane said looking down at Tiny's body.

 **A.N.: So I'm trying to show Shane's insanity as best as I can. So I haven't watched the show in a bit (I'm rewatching season 6), but this is good. I want to have big events happen while the way they come about is different than how we see it in the show. I was writing some of this while my family and I were watching Z Nation. Nobody knew that's what I was doing though. So I hope you liked it and I'll be sure to update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Here we have chapter 3! I did very well say there was going to be major character death. I just want shit to go down more so than things in the show. And oh my Jesus. Ok, yeah so "enjoy!"**

"What happened? We heard screams and shots." Carol asked. "Herschel got bit," Daryl responded. Beth ran over to her sister and they cried together. "There was even inmates," Glenn stated. "What?" Lori asked. "I got three of them dead. The other two got away," Shane said proudly. "There were others?" Carl asked. Shane nodded. "And you only got three of them? Why didn't you get the other two? I would've done it," the boy said. "Carl!" Lori exclaimed. How could her son say that? This was just like when Sophia died. "What? I would've!"

"Don't say that! You hear me?" Lori demanded. He brushed it off. "Carl, you better listen to your mother," Shane said. Lori gave him a look. Almost telling him not to tell her son what to do. She waddled over to one of the beds and sat down on it. "Beth, honey, get over here," she said. "Maggie, you too." Beth went over to Lori but Maggie stayed with Glenn. "I don't wanna," she said. Lori nodded. Glenn guided Maggie over to another bed and they sat down. Shane went outside and left everybody else in. "He shot Herschel," T said. "Of course he did. Somebody had to do it," Lori defended. "No, it wasn't like that. He didn't hesitate," Glenn said, "he just shot him as soon as he noticed he got bit,"

"Same with the inmates," T added, "first chance he got. Didn't think, didn't...He didn't..." Daryl put his hand on T's shoulder in a brotherly fashion. "Kid, get over here," Daryl ordered. Carl obeyed. "Your dad wouldn't have done what Shane did. Think about that. Your dad would've talked to them," he said. "But-"

"No, don't do that. Don't but. You don't wanna be like Shane," he said. Lori was still attempting to comfort Beth. Maggie still wasn't _there._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 _BANG!_

In the middle of the night a gun went off. The sound echoed through the concrete walls. Everybody got up to see where it came from. Maggie screamed. They went over to where she was. When they looked in the cell she was standing in front of. They saw Beth...With bits of her brain on the wall and the bed. There was a gun on the floor where it fell. Maggie was sobbing and crawling towards her sister's body. Everybody else was in shock except for Shane. She was bound to do something like that. Lori wasn't all too surprised either. After what happened with the incident of het slitting her wrist. Maggie was holding Beth's arm and saying her name repeatedly. Glenn seemed upset as well. He had some tears rolling down his face. "Maggie. Maggie come here," he said as he ushered her to her cell. Carl was crying too. Lori tried to comfort him, but he shook her off. Daryl went over to pick up the blonde's body and went outside with it. T soon followed.

Shane decided to talk. "This was gonna happen. We all knew this was gonna happen. If she we-"

"Shane, stop it," Lori commanded. "If she-"

"Dammit, Shane!" Glenn exclaimed, "She said stop it."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Daylight came and Maggie was depressed. She had stopped crying, but she wasn't talking, she didn't want to eat, she didn't want to see anybody. Daryl and T buried Beth right next to Herschel. It seemed like a good place. Lori found Beth's diary. She wondered when she could give it to Maggie. It was a hard time for her. To have a man kill her father and then her sister commit suicide. Glenn wanted to help her, but he realized he should leave her be.

Shane of course was being Shane. It looked as if he were thinking about how he was going to get rid of Maggie. Like she was now this great problem because she was grieving over the loss of her family.

"Glenn,"

It was Carol. "Yeah?"

"I need you to help me with something,"

"What? Is it really that important?" He wasn't doing anything special at that moment. "Yes. Now you can help me or not," she mumbled. Glenn gave in. "Hey! Where y'all going?" Shane asked. "It's none of your business, Shane," Carol declared. "Fine, go and get eaten for all I care." He was acting like a five-year-old. She remembered when Sophia was five. She was happy a lot of the time. Not a care in the world...

They stepped outside. "Because Herschel's dead we need to prepare for when Lori has the baby. Now we might need to do a cesarean," she said. "Why would we need to do that?"

"Haven't you paid attention? Herschel said we may need to do that so she doesn't just suddenly go into labor at a bad time." Glenn nodded.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Maggie-" Her eyes shot up at Lori. "I-uh, I found Beth's diary. I th-thought maybe you w-wanted it," she stammered. She didn't normal do that. Then again, Maggie could burst into tears at any moment. Maybe even lash out at someone. Lori handed her the small book. Maggie took it carefully. She grinned slightly at the sight of it, "Thank you," she mouthed. Lori smiled in return and left, thankful it went well.

Glenn returned without Carol. She told him to go back in. He saw that Maggie was smiling. That was good. "Hey," he said kissing her head. "Lori found it," she told him referring to the diary. "You gonna read it?" He asked. "Probably," she replied, "Not yet though."

"Where'd Shane go?" Carl asked. "Don't think about it. He's not here so let's just enjoy it while we can," T suggested.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shane was smashing the heads in with his hatchet...At least what was left of them. He had red hair on his weapon. He didn't care. He kept on going. Doing his thing.

 **A.N.: Ok, so that last part was useless. Whatever. Now, I know the majority of the Walking Dead fan base are Beth fans, but I don't think that she would "be strong" or some bullshit like that. Especially at the prison. I am going to be honest, I'm not a Beth fan, I'm not a Herschel fan, but that doesn't mean my favorite characters are gonna live either. I mean, c'mon, Rick's dead. Anyway, please review! I really like reading them...Even reviews for other people's stories. I'll try and update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: I could NOT stop think about this particular chapter for...reasons. I was thinking about it when I woke up in the morning, when I went to bed at night, in the shower. You'll get it. And I have plans, bitch. I don't like it though.**

Two days had passed since Beth and Herschel's death. Maggie was doing better. Shane wouldn't shut up. It wasn't even about anything really. He just _wouldn't_ shut up. Carol was trying to tthink of everything Herschel taught her. Carl had located the infirmary for them. Lori still hadn't gone into labor, which they just wanted to happen. They needed to just get it over with so they could stop worrying. Of course, the c-section was still on the table.

Rick was drifting further and further away from their thoughts. They knew he wouldn't be doing what Shane was doing, but it didn't matter. He was dead.

They were all outside. It was too grey inside. Too depressing. Everything was depressing as is. It was a tad windy. It was nice. Windy was nice.

The sound of an alarm went off.

Just out of the blue. There were walkers showing up. Everybody was in a panic. Lori was the only one not doing anything. She was just _frozen._ Her, Carl and Maggie ran inside. Shane went with Daryl and T-Dog to find the source of the alarm. He force Carol not to come. Glenn stayed with her. She started shooting and stabbing randomly. She went to one of the watch towers to avoid dying, but she still shot at walkers.

※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●

Lori was going into labor. That's why they should've just done the c-section so that she wouldn't have the baby _at a bad time_. "Hey!" Carl said opening a room to the boiler room. It was worse than the grey. It was rusty, dusty, small, disgusting.

"Ok, umm. Let's get your pants off," Maggie said. She didn't seem to like the words that came out of her mouth. Lori was huffing and puffing. The pain was unbearable. She forgot how much she complained about period cramps. She almost _missed_ them. She grabbed hold of a bunch of chains. Maggie's hand was covered in blood. Carl was disturbed by how much of his mother he was seeing.

The blood was coming out in mass quantities. It had been Lord knew how long and Lori wasn't going to be fully dilated anytime soon.

※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●

"Didn't I tell you to get out?!" Shane screamed at the inmate. "Don't you get it? We were here first!" The inmate said, "You should've left!"

"NO! IT WAS YOU. YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT BEFORE-" Shane yelled. It was much more than yelling, he was slobbering. Saliva flew out of his mouth with each word he spoke. "Before what?" Shane just shot the man. This wasn't exactly a new sight for Daryl or T, but it gave them a shiver.

※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●

Lori still wasn't dilating. They were going to have to resort to the cesarean. "Maggie," she said, "you're going to have to cut me open,"

"No,"

"Mag- you have to"

"I can't,"

"There's a knife over there,"

She was sweating and tired. She lifted her shirt yo expose her swollen stomach. "My old c-section scar," Maggie's eyes shot open. "Why didn't you tell us?" She asked. "I don't-"

"Don't you know?" Lori didn't get it. "You can't! You already had one and you thought"- she was angry. -"that you could just be fine?"

Jesus, she was stupid. The chances of her being able to have a vaginal birth was very slim after already having a c-section.

"Just do it," Lori said. "Carl, baby, get over here," she told her son. He did as told. She told him some things about being strong and everything. They were crying together. Maggie had the knife, ready to cut her open. Carl moved out of the way. He didn't know what to think. His mother was going to die.

Maggie had started to cut into Lori. Her scream was piercing. Maggie pulled some organs out onto the ground in order to get to the uterus. She pulled the baby out. It wasn't breathing. She rubbed its back and patted it lightly until the cry was heard. She cut the umbilical cord, separating the child from its mother. Carl removed his flannel for Maggie to wrap the baby in. She got up and walked towards the door.

"Wait! We can't just leave her!" Carl exclaimed. Maggie stopped and sighed. "We have to go," she said. He was sobbing. She opened the door of the boiler room to see how many walkers were there. She closed it.

 _BANG!_

He walked towards the same door Maggie was at. His face lacked any emotion. He opened the door and began to put down walkers.

※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●※●

Shane, T and Daryl joined Carol and Glenn back outside. She had come down from the watch tower. Shane desperately wanted to go on some great search to find Lori. A baby's cry was heard not too far away. They all looked over and saw Maggie and Carl...No Lori. And Maggie was indeed, holding a baby.

"Where's Lori?" Shane asked. He was a little choked up. Maggie let out a sob. He looked at Carl. The boy just looked down at his feet, refusing to make eye contact. "She-she-sh," Maggie tried to talk, but no legitimate words came out. Glenn rose and walked over to his partner. "Hey, shh," He put his arm around her. Carol power-walked over to her and the baby. Maggie passed the infant to her. "She needs food. Formula," she stated. "I'll go," Maggie said. "Maybe you should just stay here," Glenn told her. "It's fine, c'mon," Daryl said. He walked over to his bike and she followed. "Be careful," Glenn told her. He planted a kiss on her lips. She rode away with Daryl. He almost didn't want to leave. He was nervous about leaving Shane, who was sobbing and punching the concrete, alone with everybody else. Including the baby.

 **A.N.: Ok, so as you can tell I let T-Dog live. He will be beneficial to the story in the future. I have plans. I also _really_ liked him so of course I kept him alive. I don't know much about childbirthing, but I'm positive that if you have a c-section once that you can't have a vaginal birth after that. I mean, I think you can. The chances are slim. But hey, I know what a mucus plug is. And I'm not saying "please" anymore. Just review. I really like reviews. I get a bit of a high off of them. Just do it. Leave some thoughts and opinions and even some constructive criticism. I don't really care. Whatever. I'll update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: I'm probably overreacting with this whole review thing, but thank you to Cait Mur for reviewing on chapter 1. I see how annoying I am, but whatever.**

Michonne watched as a man and woman left the daycare. "I think we've got enough diapers to last us a couple days, maybe," the woman said. "Hope so, get on," the man told her. She got on his motorcycle and they drove away. Diapers? They had to have had a baby with them. Because it was only the two of them, they must've had a place. If not, they would've been with a baby probably just staying in the daycare.

* * *

"Ok ok!" Maggie said as she rushed over to a table to make the formula. She had gotten the powered stuff. "Ok!" She said handing the bottle to Daryl who had taken the baby. "Where's Shane?" Maggie asked. "He went off again. I don't care and I don't want him anywhere near her," Carol said talking about the baby. Daryl had started calling her "Little Ass-Kicker." Everybody was amused by this. "So you got a real name for her?" Maggie asked Carl. "I was thinking...Jacqui, Amy, Andrea," he paused, "Sophia, Lori." Carol kept thinking how awkward it would be if the baby was named after her daughter.

Shane returned. All the air in the room seemed to get sucked away when he made his presence known. "What was everybody laughing 'bout?" He asked. "It's nothing," Carol murmured. "Alright, alright. Go that way." He said. He was such an ass. Shane looked at the baby. Not really a look. It was more of a glare. He glared at her like it was her fault that Lori died. "Hey Carl, can I talk to you for a sec?" Shane asked. The boy reluctantly agreed. They went outside. "What happened?"

"With what?"

"Your mom." Carl was nervous. He knew he had to tell him instead of making up some bullshit story that made no sense whatsoever.

"She...went into labor. Maggie had to...cut her open. And I put her down," he answered briefly.

"It's not your fault. Hey hey hey, look at me. It's not your fault." Shane walked back inside. Carl followed. Shane saw the baby in a cardboard box. He picked her up and took a long look. T, Daryl, Carol, Maggie, Glenn and Carl were frozen in fear. One wrong move and something bad would happen. Shane pulled his gun out of his holster, aimed it at the infant's head and he pulled the trigger. Everybody started screaming and crying. Especially Carl. That was his baby sister. He had his gun out along with Maggie and Daryl, who had his crossbow out. His face had no expression. Maggie looked as if she were going to faint, which she did. Shane had his gun aimed at Daryl. Carl looked awful. He had tears streaming down his cheeks, snot running out of his nose, yet his gun remained where it was; pointed at Shane. He couldn't seem to pull the trigger. No matter hard he tried he couldn't do it. He had already killed his own mother, but he couldn't seem to kill the man that killed a baby.

Sobbing, he dropped his gun and himself. He curled into a ball and wallowed. Daryl still had his bow aimed at Shane, but surprisingly, neither one of them killed each other.

Carol was at Carl's aid while T and Glenn were at Maggie's. Nobody knew exactly what to do.

Daryl lowered his weapon, to everybody's surprise. Shane needed a far more painful death. He walked outside again. "Why didn't you do it?" Carol asked. "Woulda been to easy,"

"What?"

"He deserves somethin' worse," was his answer. Carl was still sobbing in his ball form. Maggie was still unconscious. They were both moved to their cells while the others cleaned up the remains of the baby who didn't even have a real name.

* * *

"I think I'm gonna take Maggie away for a while," Glenn said, "She isn't at the right state of mind." The others nodded their heads. "How long do you think you'll be gone for?" T asked. "Maybe a few days. I just know she can't be around Shane for a while,"

"I just know that prick needs to die some hard way," Daryl stated. "We can't wait too long. We can't give him the opportunity to kill another one of us," Carol said. "That motherfucker's a damn psychopath," T stated. Daryl nodded. "He killed a baby. I mean, _a baby._ How could he do something like that?" Glenn said.

"She probably was even biologically his too," Carol pointed out. "Makes me sick."

"We can't wait forever on trying to plan the perfect death for him. We need him gone,"

It was strange how they originally didn't like the idea of killing, but there they were; plotting somebody's death.

 **A.N.: I really hated writing Judith's death, but I always felt that it would happen if Shane did live. And she's my favorite character. Anyway, I'll update soon...again. The next chapter shall feature Michonne once again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.: Well I was originally thinking Shane would've killed Judith as soon as he discovered Lori was dead, but I was trying to think of how Michonne would be brought into the story. Like I said, I didn't want to do it. Anyway, here's chapter 6.**

"Where the hell'd they go?" Shane asked. Glenn and Maggie left as soon as she woke up. She didn't want to move, but he told her why they should just go. They packed some things while Shane was in what they were calling "the tombs." They decided they would look for some extra supplies after they left.

There was only five of them left, minus Glenn and Maggie.

"Glenn wanted togive Maggie some time away," Carol answered. "From what?" Shane asked. His head did an unsettling tilt off to the side. "She's just having a hard time," Carol muttered.

"A hard time?! A hard time!? That little bitch needs to understand that we're _all_ having a hard time!" He shouted. "She's depressed,"

"The whole world's depressed!" Carol rolled her eyes. She decided that she should just not talk back. "Where's Carl?"

"He's outside," Carol answered. The other men remained silentfor Shane's anger towards Glenn and Maggie for leaving because they wanted to 1) not get involved 2) plan his death.

Carl was over by the baby's grave. He was kneeling down, but he still seemed to be in a fetal position. Shane decided to go and interfere with the boy's time of grief. "It's not your fault," Shane said. Carl looked up at him. His eyes were puffy and red. He even had a little bit of vomit on the side of his face. "It was it's fault your mom died," Shane said this like it was her intention, "It had to die," he kept referring to her as "it." Carl threw up a little bit on the ground and Shane's shoe. He started sobbing. "Hey, it's okay now. I took care of it," Shane said. He made himself out to be perfectly innocent. Just as innocent as that poor baby girl he had just murdered.

* * *

Glenn got out of the car and opened the door on Maggie's side for her to get out. Thing was, a man had killed her father, which caused her sister to commit suicide, then she had to cut Lori open to save a baby that got killed not long after her birth by the very same man who killed her dad.

They were outside of a grocery store. They figured they would just go in, get some canned goods, maybe some paper products. Glenn was preparing to open the door while Maggie stood behind him. They both had their guns up. All of a sudden he heard her gasp. He turned around to see Merle of all the people with a knife against Maggie's throat. He was stilo missing one hand, but the other was replaced with a rounded metal device that had a blade attached. "Woah! Hold up there. China man!"

"Merle, we don't need to do this,"

"Nah. We don't, but that would be a bit boring now would it?"

* * *

Michonne watched what was happening. It was the same woman with the man with the motorcycle. Except now she was with an Asian guy. She recognized Merle. It sounded like the Asian guy knew him. She heard the woman say something about a prison. That was probably where they were staying. Michonne remembered hearing about the diapers. They wouldn't have those if there wasn't a baby. Before she knew it, Merle was in the car with the man and woman, whatever their names were.

* * *

The walker's moans could still be heard over Carl's sobbing. Shane kept saying proudly that everything was going to be fine. He then noticed a woman with dreadlocks outside of that gate with the walkers. He took noticed that she was, in fact, human. He got up to go and investigate. Daryl noticed because he went outside still plotting. He ran after him to see what was going on. He took notice of the woman as well. He was a little worried that Shane would kill her.

The woman had a hand on the side of her thigh. Looked like she got shot. "Shane, no," he said. He went over to let her in. She was a bit hesitant, but she went in. He was amazed that Shane didn't shoot her already. "We're gonna check that out," Daryl told her, taking a quick glance at her wound. He walked her over to the entrance. Shane went back with Carl, not caring whether or not the others got killed.

Carol saw Daryl with the newcomer. "She got shot," he said. Carol nodded. She grabbed the first aid kit they found and looked through it. T asked, "How'd you get here?" The woman winced as Carol tended to the would. "A pretty girl and an Asian guy. She said something about a prison,"

They stood with no movement for a second or two. "Glenn and Maggie?" T asked. "You met them?" Carol asked. The woman shook her head. "No, some guy named Merle kidnapped them,"

"Why didn't you do anything?" Daryl asked. "Because he's the one who shot me!" Her voice was odd. It sounded like she was always trying to be quiet, even when she shouted. "Why did you come here?" Daryl asked. "I saw you and the girl sometime getting diapers and formula,"

"You were watching us?"

"No," she winced again as Carol pierced her flesh with a needle. "I figured you were good people if you had a baby. Thought I might see for myself."

Everybody's faces saddened when she brought up the baby.

"So you say this guy's name is Merle, right? What'd he look like?"

"He's missing a hand,"

Carol and T looked straight at Daryl. He looked joyful, frustrated and confused all at the same time. "What? You know him?"

"He's my brother," he told her, " and Maggie and Glenn are our friends. He wouldn't do that,"

"It looked like they knew each other,"

"Do you know where they're headed?"

"A place called Woodbury. It's run by a guy who calls himself the Governor. Jim Jones type," She knew. She used to be a lawyer after all.

"Do you think we could get them back?" T asked. The woman nodded.

Shane walked in. "Maggie and Glenn got captured," T said. "Serves them right," Shane said. "She knows where to find them," Carol said. Shane ignored her. "We want you to come with," Daryl said. This would be a good time to get him killed. Shane almost got a little giddy. They wanted him to come with them. "Great, when we leaving?"

"Soon," the woman said as Carol snipped the threads of her stitches. "I just patched you up, you shouldn't be walking around," she said. "It'll be fine,"

"Where you going?" Daryl asked Shane, who was going back to the tombs. "In a sec!"

Shane found his way to the boiler room. He first went there while Maggie and Daryl were gone. There, Lori's body sat against the wall. When he first saw the room, there was a walker eating her stomach. He killed it aggressively.

He walked over to the corpse. He knelt down next to it. He placed a hand on her thigh. He placed his lips on hers as his hand went up higher, and higher...

"Be right back," he said removing himself from her. He got up walked back out.

 **A.N.: I don't really have words for that last part. Anyways, I'll update soon and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.: Oh my god! Thank you so much to everybody that's been reading! I forget names and shit, so yeah. I haven't been thinking about this chapter as much as the others, so that means I'm just writing as I go along. ALSO, I want to bring this up before I forget. I need to knit about six hats for my aunt, uncle and my cousins for Christmas so I have like a two month deadline, which means I'm not really going to update as often as usual. And I'm going to be babysitting my mother's coworker's baby, which is also going to prevent me from writing.**

They discovered that the newcomer's name was Michonne. She, Shane, Daryl and T went on the little adventure. They left Carol at the prison with Carl. They found a little shack in the woods. There were several live walkers piled at the front door. Because of this, they went towards the back. Daryl opened the door cautiously. It, of course, was very dark and dusty. The other three followed. Michonne took notice of a dog bed, which had a dead dog laying on it. Shane walked by and said, "Looks like Lassie went home," and started chucking. Michonne quickly realized that he wasn't quite right in the head. She turned around to see Daryl and T looking at her, giving her a look. As if they knew _exactly_ what she noticed.

A man popped up speaking nonsense. T was very alarmed by this man. Was he smoking crack? Probably. Everybody else was backing him up against the door while he was still speaking gibberish. Michonne had her sword out. It was an interesting weapon. Not one you would see every day. She stabbed the man in his stomach before Shane could even consider it. Daryl opened the door of the little shack, allowing the man to fall into the walker pile to be eaten alive.

* * *

"Take your shirt off," the Governor said to Maggie, "Take your shirt off or I'll take _his_ hand off. Glenn was in a different room...With Merle. She, reluctantly, did as told. With her bra already visible, the Governor said, "Keep going," She choked up a sob. She removed it and quickly covered her breasts with her arms as quickly as possible. "No," he chuckled, "let 'em down. Your arms,"

Maggie didn't want to, of course. The fear of getting raped was on her mind and it refused to leave. She never felt more vulnerable in her entire life.

She slowly let her arms drop down to her sides. Tears continued to run down her cheeks. She refused to make eye contact with him. This was to humiliate her. That's all it was. She had to remind herself they were just sacks of fat.

The Governor rose to his feet. Maggie's heart started pounding harder in her chest. He could do anything he wanted with her at that point. He walked over so that he could see her bare back. She grew more and more nerveous. His breath felt hot against her neck. He put his hands on her arms, making sure they would stay there. She choked up another sob. He began to kiss her neck. His hands moved around her body, touching her nether regions. She proceeded to cry as he felt her up. He slammed her body onto the cold metal table. Her exposed front took the metal as a shock.

The fear of rape grew stronger. If he wanted, he could just...

No. She had to stop thinking like that.

The pressure of his body keeping her down went away. The Governor walked to the door of the room and opened it. Two men walked over to Maggie and grabbed her arms, forcing her to stand up. She covered her breasts as best she could.

The two men walked her over to the next room. The Governor opened it and allowed them to throw her in with Glenn. He had a black eye and blood dripping out of his nose. She walked over to him and he pulled her into an embrace. The two men laughed when they walked away, closing the door behind them.

Maggie's sobs grew louder. "What happened?" Glenn asked. "I don't wanna talk about it," she replied. "Here," he said, removing his shirt for her to put on. They sat down with their backs against the walls.

Jesus, she was already having a hard time emotionally. And then here he was, deciding they should "go away" for a while.

Glenn got up. He went over towards the walker Merle threw in. He put his foot on the arm of the corpse and broke it off. He made a gesture telling Maggie to come over. She took the bone while Glenn broke off another

* * *

Shane was counting his kills. He got about maybe seven or eight down. Michonne went someplace else. Daryl went with T, who got shot in the shoulder, to go look for Maggie and Glenn.

* * *

Some guy entered the room, "Hey, you-" Maggie came at him with the bone. She stabbed him in the neck. Her and Glenn left the room. There were more men that they stabbed. The room got filled with smoke. Sacks went over their heads while the other men collapsed. They were walked out of the room and the sacks were removed. They saw Daryl and T and were given guns. "How'd you find us," Glenn asked. "No time. C'mon!" Daryl said.

When they got outside it was a riot. People were screaming, people were shooting each other. "That Shane?" Daryl asked. "Yup," T said. Daryl shot the man without hesitation.

 **A.N.: I just wanted to update before Sunday. I'm super excited though! So if you're reading this before the season 7 premier, tell me who you think died. I like that stuff. I don't really remember a lot of things that happened in the show, which is bad and good. So if you notice something that doesn't make sense, remember. Anyway I will try to update when I can!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.: I cried so hard during the premier on Sunday. I wanted to get this chapter out of the way because I've got ideas for another fanfic. I know I shouldn't, but I can't stop thinking about what would happen in it. Anyways, enjoy!**

"When do you think they're gonna come back?" Carl asked Carol. After everyone left she got him to come inside instead of beating himself up about what happened. "Maybe tomorrow, day after," she replied. "They're gonna come back,"

"We need to kill Shane," he said, "I should've done it,"

"Look, you need to stop that. You're not gonna get anywhere acting like that."

"But it's my-"

"No. It happened, there was nothing you could do to save her. I'm angry too, but it happened,"

Jesus, he was an orphan now. She could try to comfort him, but he would probably just think she wanted to replace Lori.

Carol was about to head outside when she said, "You're gonna be fine," and gave Carl a weak smile.

He got up to go to the tombs. He just needed to "get away" from everything. Maybe going there would help him. It was no better than the first time they were there. The concrete was still cold and damp. The entire place smelled of walker guts. Of course, they'd been around it long enough to where it wasn't as bad.

He came across the boiler room where Lori died. Where the baby was born. He went to go open the door but he stopped himself.

A very loud scream echoed through the walls.

Carl walked away from the door and began to run towards the screaming. In what looked like the laundry area there was people. About five. "Come on!" He shouted at them. This could either go really good or really bad. They took notice of him and followed him, killing walkers as they went.

He led them to the cell block and shut the gate. One of their members had been bitten. She seemed to be slipping away.

When she seemed to stop breathing a man with a beanie placed a bandana over the woman's face. A boy, who was probably a bit older than Carl, began to cry.

"I'll do it," Carl said. He had his gun out already. "No," the man with the beanie said, "we take care of our own." He had a hammer out.

 _CRACK!_

The bandana was now soaked in her blood. Mushy bits of her brain were now splattered in a few areas.

The boy was now sobbing into his father's shoulder. At least it looked like his father.

Carl shut the gate on them. Leaving the group of now four to grieve. A woman went up to the gate and began to shout.

"Let us out! You can't do this!"

"Sasha, this is the best we've had in a while," the man with the beanie said, "Let the boy be."

The voices grew quieter as Carl walked further away. He went outside to see Carol keeping watch. He walked towards her.

"I found some people," he said. "What!?" Carol asked.

"They just lost one of their people. I locked them in with each other,"

"And you just let them in? They're strangers. They could be dangerous,"

"That's why I locked them up,"

Carol sighed and walked away. She wanted to get a look at these people.

She entered the prison with Carl behind her.

The people acknowledged her. "So you're getting your mom involved?" The woman who yelled at him, Sasha, said.

"She's not-"

"What do you want?" Carol asked.

"We just need a place to stay for a little while," the man with the beanie said, "I'm Tyreese," He extended his hand for her to shake, she didn't. "This is my sister, Sasha. That's Allen and his son Ben," Tyreese said.

"We have more people coming back. You might not want to try anything,"

"We're good people-"

"I bet you are. We just...Can't take chances,"

Carol took notice of the corpse on the other side of the room.

"Your friend, you can bury her if you like,"

"Thank you," another man, Allen, said.

 **A.N.: So I'm sorry if it's shorter than normal, I just wanted to get this part out of the way. Of course, I'm going to be doing that a lot until we hit a more comfortable spot. I do intend to publish another story soon. It's also going to be a Walking Dead one, but I know it'll be harder to work on two stories at once for me. I dunno, I tried reading two books at the same time and quickly regretted it. Anyways, I'll update soon and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.: I don't know why I've decided to start writing this chaper at 4:00 am, but I have too active of an imagination. And why am I up at 4:00 am? You may ask, because I have this wonderful thing called a migraine. Nah, when I get one, I wake up 2-6 times in the night. Anyways, enjoy!**

The car came driving by and Carl ran over to open the gate. The car got inside and he closed said gate. Carol ran out to see if they were okay. The car doors opened and Glenn, Maggie, Michonne, T-Dog, Shane, Daryl, and Merle came out. Carol was alarmed by _his_ presence.

"We, uh, found some people," she said. "What!?" Shane said. He immediately began to strut his way over to the prison. Everybody else ran after him.

Tyreese, Sasha, Allen and Ben were circled around a table, talking about something. Shane had interrupted their conversation abruptly. The others were right behind him with concerned looks on their faces.

"They're good people," Carl said. "You don't know that," Shane replied. Merle had his gun out at the group of four, ready to attack them just as much as Shane.

He began walking around the room, talking nonsense about how they just can't expect instantaneous welcomes from every group they met, which was true...In some ways.

"...AND YOU CAN'T JUST THINK THAT IF YOU-"

He stopped and looked up at nothingness.

"Lori Lori Lori Lori," he repeated, "Lori Lori Lori Lori..."

He crouched down onto the floor andkept saying her name over and over again.

Even Merle had a look of "what-the-fuck-does-he-think-he's-doing" on his face. Everybody else was huddled together, concerned that he might attack. Daryl had his bow out.

* * *

 _"That Shane?" Daryl asked. "Yup," T answered. He pulled the trigger without hesitation. "Good, ok," he said. "I thought you wanted to torture him?"_

 _"Ain't got time for that,"_

 _"Shit," Maggie said. "What?" Glenn, Daryl, and T asked in unison._

 _Shane strutted his way over to them._

 _"Knew it was too easy," Daryl muttered under his breath._

* * *

Shane went up the stairs and started caressing thin air.

Michonne had her hand placed on her sword while it was in its sheath, just in case.

"Ty, what the hell," Allen said. "I don't know," he replied. "Let's just get the hell out of here," Sasha suggested with her hand on Ben's back, ready to usher him out. The four got out as fast as humanly possible.

Carl was mortified about what exactly he was seeing. Carol stood in front of him.

All of a sudden, Shane stopped. "She's gone,"

"What?" Carol asked.

"SHE'S FUCKING GONE!"

She took a step back.

Michonne quickly realized that almost everybody else (excluding Merle) was fine, Shane was the one who was insane. And she knew that they didn't want him around.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

They were all outside again. It was a hell of a lot better than sitting on a mattress in a cold, damp, claustrophobic cell. Daryl couldn't stop thinking about when he should just finish Shane off. He was causing them too much unnecessary trouble.

A truck, an ice cream truck perhaps, drove on over the gate. It took an abrupt stop and the back opened up, releasing a bunch of walkers. Panic swept over the group because they knew who exactly was doing this. A couple men appeared outside the prison yard and began firing off their weapons. The Governor, now sporting an eyepatch, was carelessly shooting a machine gun.

The group got their weapons (some had to go inside and get them) and proceeded to defend themselves. Shane, of course, sought the need to go bat-shit crazy on them. Not like it was a bad thing, in this case. They were being attacked.

The Governor and his posse left for some unknown reason. Shane had only taken out about two people, while the rest of the group handled the walkers.

The gate needed to be fixed or they wouldhave more walkers hanging around.

Maggie and Carl got the leftover walkers taken care of.

Daryl, Merle and T-Dog went over to handle the fence when the others went inside to rest. Shane didn't rest, nor did he go to help with the fence, but instead he kept looking for Lori.

He was in the infirmary. He saw her go in there. She had to have been there! Nope. Nothing.

Night came and still no sight of her.

When he reached the laundry area, he finally saw her. In the dress she wore when they got married.

That was a wonderful time.

Rick was his best-man. They used to be such great friends, but then he had to go and steal Lori and Carl away from him.

She looked beautiful. All the memories of their special day seemed to be experienced all over again.

He placed his lips on hers and caressed her face...

And then she disappeared.

 **A.N.: So I'm trying to show Shane's crazy as often as I possibly can. When opportunity knocks, Imma open the door. So the next chapter excites me for...Reasons. Either way, I do want to keep this story going on for as long as possible. Just so you don't go thinking that I'm just going to leave it behind and that be the end. Nahp. I don't play like that. I also forgot to say, I didn't finish writing this at 4:00 am. That's just when I started to write it. No, I've finished this at around 4:00 pm. I hope you liked this chapter and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.: Oh shit, chapter 10. Because of this, I have a surprise in store. Yeah, that's cheesy as shit. I was up at 2:00 am last night considering working on this chapter and then** ** _talking_** **to myself about what's gonna happen** ** _here_** **and in my other Walking Dead story. Ok, read on my dear people.**

 _One Week Later_

Maggie was keeping watch now. She had another time of not wanting to eat or sleep after they came back from Woodbury, but then she told herself to just get a grip. The world wasn't going to cater to her and her needs. Glenn wanted to find a way to assassinate the Governor. Still.

She saw a blonde head at the gate.

"Carl!" She whispered, "It's Andrea!" He went over to open the gate for her to get in.

Daryl aimed his bow at her, just in case.

"I came on my own!" She said.

T-Dog aimed his gun at her so Daryl could check her. She gave them her backpack. They walked her into the prison. She saw Carol, Glenn, Shane...Michonne.

"You know them?" Andrea asked her.

No response.

"What happened to the others?" She asked, "Herschel, Beth, Rick, Lori?"

"They all died," Carl said.

"And the baby?"

Silence.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry!" She said. They didn't want to hear that bullshit.

Michonne's eyes widened when she heard, "baby." She knew there was one! Just, what happened to it?

"Your boyfriend nearly raped Maggie!" Glenn shouted. "No, Phillip wouldn't do that,"

He rolled his eyes.

"You don't understand. Phillip isn't like that,"

"No!" Daryl shouted, " _You_ don't understand! You're living with air conditioning and showers while we don't even have enough water to where we might have to drink our own piss!"

"Merle was part of it," Andrea said, bobbing her head in Merle's direction. They had him in one of the cells for the mean time.

She scoffed and walked outside. Michonne followed.

"I didn't know the messiah complex was contagious," she said.

"Oh, and you think you're much better? I thought we were friends,"

"You heard Daryl, we're practically living in a ditch compared to you,"

Andrea scoffed again and Michonne walked away with a sigh. Shane walked out to join her.

He put his arms around her waist and began to kiss her neck.

"No, I can't," she said, "Phillip,"

Shane shushed her and continued. His hand went down to her thigh. She bit her lip and said, "Okay,"

He led her over to the garage. Once they were inside, he shut it. It was dark, but that was fine for them. He was horny and Andrea would be a willing participant, so why the hell not?

They removed each other's clothing and he began to roughly thrust her against the wall.

* * *

Carl decided to go explore the tombs again. When he came across the boiler room, he walked past it. He didn't want to go in there. He didn't want to know what exactly he might see.

Oh, but he did want to know.

He turned back around and prepared himself to open the door. Just a turn of the knob and then he would know. He put his hand on the doorknob and turned it. He pushed the door open and regretted his decision.

He saw his mother, but not where they left her. She wasn't a walker, he shot her in the head.

She was sitting against the wall. It looked like a walker had already tried to eat her stomach. There was dried blood on the floor between her legs, her head, her hair, her shirt. She basically was just covered in blood.

Carl walked in, beginning to cry, and noticed the walker over on the other side of the room. It was dead, but somebody had to have killed it. Somebody had to have moved Lori.

He walked out, closing the door behind him. He wiped away the tears and walked back to their cell block.

"Daryl,"

"What?"

"You need to see something,"

Daryl was following him back into the tombs, but then Carl stopped.

"I think everyone needs to see this,"

Michonne, Glenn, Maggie, T-Dog, Carol, even Merle followed him.

"Open it," he said, referring to the door to the boiler room.

"Jesus," an anonymous voice whispered.

"Shane did this," Carol said.

"Motherfucker's got no sense," T said.

They left as quickly as possible.

They all were sitting down on the floor and the steps waiting for Shane to return.

Andrea did, however. Her hair was disheveled and she smelled of sex.

Of course.

"Andrea, you need to know something," Carol said.

"What?" She asked.

"It's about Shane,"

"What now?"

"He killed Rick,"

"He loved Rick,"

"No, he loved Lori,"

"I don't get-"

"Carl had to put her down after Maggie gave her a c-section,"

Andrea turned her head in confusion.

"She had a girl. And she lived,"

"I thought you said she didn't-"

"Shane killed her,"

"I need to go,"

"Good luck,"

And Andrea left.

Shane returned from wherever he was and asked, "Where'd Andrea go?"

"Back to Woodbury," Merle replied.

Daryl aimed his crossbow at Shane and shot an arrow at his chest. He reloaded and shot him again. Blood was pouring out of his wounds. He fell to the floor. Daryl got his gun out and walked over to his head so he could shoot him.

"Wait!" Carl shouted. He had his gun out. Daryl moved out of the way. He needed to do it.

"Carl, hey hey hey, don't do this. Ya know you don't have to do this. Ya don't have to-"

 _BANG!_

He dropped down to the floor and cried. He wasn't sad though. He was _happy_.

"You did it," Daryl said.

Carol sat down next to Carl and hugged him.

Now they needed to deal with the Governor.

 **A.N.: So know we got that taken care of. Come on, I'm pretty sure we all knew Shane wouldn't make it to where season 3 is supposed to end. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. I'll be sure to update soon and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N.: Ok, so I'm not sure about how you're all thinking about Shane's death. For all I know you could be thinking that the story is useless now, but believe you me, I have plans.**

They didn't bury Shane's body. He didn't deserve it. They burned it. They did, however, bury Lori's. Right next to the baby's. Carl decided to start calling her "Judith." Nobody questioned it. He though that she deserved to have a name.

They felt nothing after _it._ They thought they would feel relieved. It didn't change anything that happened. That he did.

Daryl, Merle, Glenn and Maggie were on their way to have a talk with the Governor. Michonne stayed behind with T, Carol and Carl. Daryl had decided that for the sake of everything that he would temporarily take the title of "the leader."

Andrea was there. A few other guys were there as well. Daryl went inside to talk with the Governor while the others waited outside.

"What happened to Shane?" Andrea asked.

"Carl killed him," Maggie said.

Andrea looked down at her feet and muttered, "Right,"

"He had to do it," Glenn told her, "Shane killed Herschel, Beth killed herself, you know what he did to the baby, and you have no clue what he was doing with Lori's body,"

Andrea still looked down at her feet, wanting to deny every word.

One of the Governor's men, Martinez, looked as if he were just taking in every word about Shane to somehow use.

"Sick bastard," Merle chimed in,

"Oh, and you're so much better?" Andrea said sarcastically.

Merle just chuckled at her response and made kissy sounds.

"Ohh, Shane! Govern- Ohh!" He moaned mockingly.

She gave him the bitch face. He was acting like a child!

"Merle, stop it," Glenn said.

Whatcha gonna do 'bout it, Chinaman?"

Glenn's anger was boiling red hot in his veins. He tried to keep his composure. Thankfully, he was patient.

"He's Korean," Maggie said.

"Oh, now look at you!" Merle replied, "Standing up for your boyfriend!"

Nobody said anything else. Merle was an asshole, and they weren't going to give him anymore reasons to be one.

"I suggest that you stop doing that and apologize," some poor dear named Milton said, "You ought to be more more aware of his racial-"

"I don't give a shit," Merle interrupted, chuckling.

Nobody talked. They just sat in silence waiting for Daryl to come out. They waited about half an hour for him to return. He just made his way to the car without speaking to anybody. The others got in with him.

Once they were driving back to the prison, Maggie asked, "What'd he say?"

"Nothin'" Daryl muttered with his hands on the wheel.

"C'mon, little brother. It ain't like ya"ll were in there that long without talking," Merle said, chuckling _again._

"He wants Michonne,"

"What?" Glenn asked.

"He said that if we give her to him that he won't attack us,"

"You know that's not true," Maggie said, "He'll try and kill us either way,"

"We don't know that,"

"Michonne's an asset. We might need her,"

Daryl opened his mouth to say something back, but quickly closed it.

When they arrived at the prison, it was nearly dark. Carl and T opened to gate for them.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

Daryl didn't respond.

"How did it-"

"Don't," Maggie told the boy.

They walked inside and found Michonne and Carol talking on the steps. They saw that they were back and discontinued their conversation.

"What'd he say?" Michonne asked.

"He wants you,"

She looked down at the concrete flooring and sighed.

"But we aren't going to give you in," Maggie told her. Michonne looked up at her.

"We didn't agree on that," Daryl said.

"He's going to try and kill us anyways! He just wants her dead first!"

Daryl slumped his shoulders and walked over to his cell and muttered, "Bitch," under his breath.

Glenn definitely heard him say that because he tackled him as he was heading towards his cell.

"Glenn! Stop it!"

Merle decided to join in on the fight that was occurring, but Carol made a successful attempt to stop him.

Glenn was punching Daryl in the face, which was now bleeding, but he just laid there on the ground.

Maggie attempted to put a stop to the fight, and her result was accidentally getting shoved down on the ground by Glenn. That stopped him. She got up and walked to her cell.

"Maggie, I-"

"Don't talk to me,"

"I didn't mean to-" he touched her shoulder lightly.

"Don't. Touch. Me,"

He slowly backed away from her and sat down on one of the steps.

"The fuck you do that for?" T-Dog asked.

"I didn't mean it,"

Maggie was crying on her bed, being consoled by Michonne and Carl. Carol had the first aid kit and was trying to sanitize Daryl's wounds. Merle was off on his own doing whatever he did.

* * *

Merle was gone. Michonne was gone. The others were preparing the prison for the Governor and/or his goons. Glenn still wanted to find a way to apologize to Maggie. He was looking at the walkers. He noticed a ring on one of their fingers.

How would that work? Would it work? He just wanted her to talk to him again. But he did love her.

Why the fuck not?

He cut the finger off of the walker's hand with his knife. He wiped the ring clean with his shirt and put it in his pocket.

T was placing plywood boards in certain areas with Carol. They needed spots to be so that if or when the Governor attacked them they could have better luck defending themselves.

Daryl left to go look for Merle and Michonne. The chances of him taking her to the Governor were fairly high.

* * *

Night came and Michonne had returned before sundown. Daryl came back when it was already dark. According to him, Merle was dead. Supposedly by the Governor. It was official, Michonne was one of them and the Governor was going to attack.

 **A.N.: Ok so I wanted to update before Monday, that's for sure. I updated _last_ Monday and I wanted to get this chapter done before I hit that "one week" mark. Oh, and in the middle of writing this, I actually almost considered mixing my Sophia lives fanfic with this one, but then I stopped myself...Also Sophia's death has already been confirmed in this, so yeah. Umm, that would've been a bad idea. Ok so I'll be sure to update soon and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N.: I know, I know. My updating process is pitiful. I was getting at a very exciting point in my other fic that I wanted to do. It did require me to have to watch the season 3 finale, which will be good for the sake of this one.**

* * *

They had everything prepared. They felt confident about everything, but they still had that one bit of fear that it wasn't going to work out. The Governor's soldiers were passing through.

They reached the tombs. Footsteps all throughout the tunnels. They had their flashlights. One wrong move and they would...

Daryl tossed a firecracker on the ground in the solders' direction. Quickly, he ran away. If they caught sight of him, that would be the end. The alarms were going off, they were firing their guns off at random. The walkers' moans were to quickly be silenced by the random shooting. They all ran outside. Glenn and Maggie were shooting at their feet to keep them away. Alas, the Governor and his soldiers hopped into their vehicles and drove away.

"We did it!" Maggie yelled in excitement.

"We did it," Glenn repeated.

The two went down to join the others, who had gathered below them.

Daryl had said he and Michonne would go to Woodbury together and leave Carol, Glenn, Carl, and Maggie alone.

Once they left, the others went inside and just sat around in silence. Night came, they slept. They didn't want to stay up all night worrying. Well when morning came, they came back with a bus. Woodbury residents exited the vehicle and entered the prison hesitantly. They had Tyreese and Sasha with them as well.

Michonne announced Andrea's death, and the others just looked down at the ground and sighed. They weren't close to her enough for them go cry over her.

They had about twenty new people with them now. Some were elderly, there was a baby, some kids. Some were around Carl's age.

The fact that they had multiple cells _and_ multiple cell blocks made it easy to figure out the sleeping situation.

The Woodbury residents took cell block D. The others wanted more space for themselves. As selfish as that sounded.

The next week turned out very well. Nobody died, they went to get supplies without any complications, everyone was getting along fine.

The next month, however, they had gotten three new members. Unfortunately, they had lost one of the Woodbury residents, a woman named Linda, on a run. Maggie had decided they should start growing crops and Glenn had finally given her that ring he had gotten off of the walker.

The next five months or so, they had gotten thirteen new members, lost four, and they had began to look at Michonne like she was a leader. She seemed perfectly qualified. She had the wits, the practicality, she wasn't insane, she cared about the people. They hadn't officially declared her as the leader, but they looked up to her. Daryl would've taken the title, but he didn't like how it fit him. For him, the mere idea of being leader felt like wearing a very tight tuxedo.

The next six months had gone smoother than the rest. They had gone a couple days without anybody dying. The farming idea was going well. They had pigs, which they had to domesticate. They had horses. They weren't required, but they were nice to have around. Michonne had officially taken the title as the leader. She it fit her well.

Carol was beginning to act more as a mother figure for Carl. He didn't seem bothered by this. They both seemed to feel as if they were replacing Lori and Sophia with each other. Still, they had formed a bond that was good for the both of them.

The two had agreed that she should teach the children how to use knives. They couldn't risk anything bad happening to them if they got out somehow. Nobody else knew of this. They children were informed that they couldn't tell their patents.

"The rainstorm had ended and the gray mist and clouds had been swept away in the night by..." Carol had started reading the seventh chapter of _The Secret Garden_ to the children. The parent that had stuck around left, leaving her to bring out the case of knives she had hidden. This had become a normal thing. The lessons were going to be beneficial for them. She didn't want what happened to Sophia to happen to them.

Michonne and Tyreese had taken a liking to each other. Of course, she knew getting in a relationship probably wasn't all too good of an idea. He didn't think about that. He thought, he liked her, she liked him. What the hell? She told him why perusing a relationship wouldn't be good. She told herself he was just a warm body for her bed, while he believed it was something special.

Sasha had proved herself to be a rather excellent sharp-shooter. She spent most of her days and night in the watchtower. In fact, she slept there most nights.

They all had something going for them. Good or bad. Problem was, the Governor was still out there.

* * *

 **A.N.: I am very disappointed in myself. It's been a whole week and I haven't updated till now. Thing is, because I killed off certain characters at certain times, I need to figure out alternate solutions. Everything pretty much is following along with the show right now. It will go like that for a while, but don't think I don't have ideas on what's going to happen later on. As for Tyreese and Michonne, they hooked up in the comics (that I have not read) and trust me. It's not for the hell of it. I know what I'm going to do with that. ALSO, try doing anything that requires your focus while listening to the Electric Light Orchestra. THAT is hard ass shit. All of my sense of focus is just thrown out of the window. I do have a short attention span, but Imma try not to talk about that. Anyways, I'll try to update SOONER and please review! (It's super motivation!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N.: So I started reading the comics. I'm reading them online for free without having to download anything, which is awesomesauce.**

* * *

Michonne awoke in her bed. She looked over at Tyreese's sleeping form. She sighed. She enjoyed his company, she really did. He was a good man. She still missed Mike though. Oh god, and Andre. She wouldn't forgive him for what he and Terry did. They just _had_ to go and shoot up heroine. Pass out, get bit, die, let their son- _their son_ die.

She used to be a lawyer. The old her would die laughing if she heard about what she was doing now.

Tyreese shook a little. He turned over and mumbled, "Morning."

She said the same thing in response.

"I'm gonna go looking for him today."

"I thought you were done with that."

"You know what he did-"

"That doesn't mean you need to go out there, risking your life, to kill him."

"I still just-I still think he needs to die."

"You can't just think about it all the-"

"What happened with Woodbury-I just..."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Just be careful,"

She rubbed his arm and kissed him before getting out of bed.

* * *

Later that day, she returned. No sight of anything that might indicate the Governor being there.

"She needs to stop worrying about finding him," Glenn said.

"Who?" T said.

"The Governor."

"She still thinking 'bout that?"

Glenn nodded.

"Hey, so Daryl, Michonne, Bob, Tyreese, Sasha, and I are gonna go to that Big Spots. You wanna come with?"

"Why not?"

T-Dog didn't really do much. In more ways than one, he felt like dead weight. Any chance he could get to go and help the group out, he took it. Besides, he and Glenn were good friends and he would ask him if he wanted to participate, even though the answer was always 'yes'.

Maggie and Glenn were doing better. She got over the incident with him accidentally hitting her when he tackled Daryl. The couple had had a pregnancy scare. Not only was she concerned about having a bun in the oven, she was worried that she had miscarried. They were extremely cautious in the birth control department. It wasn't that they didn't want to have a baby, they just didn't exactly feel safe enough.

But they did feel safe enough to grow crops.

* * *

So the Big Spots run was a disappointment. They got some things they needed, but overall, there wasn't much to get.

They had a doctor. Dr. S. The 's' stood for 'Stevens', but they never called him that for some reason. He was decent. Because Hershel was dead, and he was the closest thing they had to a doctor, S was practically a blessing.

Everything was ordinary for a couple of days. Nothing strange, nobody was getting bit, nobody was dying suddenly. It was just...Plain.

Plain until the Governor went up to the prison gates with a huge-ass tank.

He had people. Lots of them. He had Tyreese and Michonne on their knees, hands tied behind their backs, with her sword placed above his neck.

"Daryl! Time to talk!"

A few people ran inside to get "the leader." He must've still thought Daryl was the leader. When they had their "talk," that was his position in the group a couple of months ago.

The man rushed outside and yelled, "The hell do you want?"

The Governor chuckled and responded, "I want us to talk."

"About what?"

"Come down here."

He reluctantly strode down to the gate so they could "talk."

"You see what I've got here?" The Governor said proudly, looking down at Tyreese and Michonne. It was clear that he couldn't wait to kill her. "I've got your people. Now, you get all of your _other_ people out of the prison and nobody has to die." He smiled.

"We can't just leave!"

"You've got till sundown."

"But-"

"No 'buts', now get all of your people out and this can all work out."

"We might need a little bit longer than that."

"You sure? Because I've got-" He swung the katana in the air. "-this right here and somebody can get hurt!"

Daryl tried think. Tried to process what was happening.

"It doesn't have to go this way. You can go and we don't have to see each other-"

"I'm not too sure that I like that idea. You've got one more chance to get out."

Oh shit oh shit oh shit.

Daryl's heart rate quickly changed to a faster pace.

He was just about to turn around to tell everyone they had to go, when he heard the Governor say, "That was your last chance."

He swung the sword down at the base of Tyreese's neck. Blood gushed out of the wound. Michonne's jaw slacked down and trears threatened to make an appearance.

He swung the sword down again while guns were being shot at random.

Daryl fumbled around for the pistol at his side. His crossbow wasn't with him and it wouldn't do any good.

The third strike of the sword caused Tyreese's head to roll onto the grass.

Michonne rolled around, trying to free herself. She put her butt in the gap her arms were making from being tied up and moved them, attempting to get her feet through. The attempt was a success.

The entire scene was a blur. Too many things were happening.

People were getting shot, walkers were coming to join the party, people were getting bit, people were running away.

A blur.

* * *

 **A.N.: Ok, so I finally updated. I know this chapter was pitiful (in terms of not that much happening), but it's my story. I'm in control. I decided to not do the sickness thing. It had little to no purpose in the show and it would make everything weirder for me to write. Tyreese did get his head cut off by the Governor in the comics, by the way...Anyways, I'll update soon and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N.: I lied. I didn't update soon. I am** ** _finally_** **caught up with the comics, and I have realized that it will be beneficial to this fic. Because Rick's dead... And stuff has changed... And I'm not good at coming up with different situations for things, which is why I haven't thought of how Lost could've ended differently.**

* * *

"Michonne!" Carol shouted while running, trying to catch up to her. Michonne had her sword out and was walking as if she had someplace to be.

"Don't." She said sternly.

Carol caught up to her and tried to keep up. "Tyreese... He-"

"I was there! Right next to him!" She shouted, violently turning around. She was sputtering.

Carol pulled her in for a hug, an awkward hug, but it was something. Michonne's arms were limp at her side and she dropped her sword to cover her face with her hands.

She removed her hands from her face, picked up her sword and walked on, Carol behind her, leaving what was left of the prison.

* * *

"The fuck wrong with him?" T-Dog shouted. "He just chopped off Ty's head!"

Daryl looked down at the dirt at the ground. He felt responsible for Tyreese's death. He had left his crossbow back at the prison. It was a stupid weapon anyways. Not very practical.

"Sum bitch probably died... Hopefully."

"That prick deserves whatever comes at him."

"We don't know if he died at all. He could still be alive for all we know-"

"Fuck that! If we find him, he's gonna die."

"If-"

"Don't. We didn't see him die, he might still be around."

* * *

"Maggie!" Glenn shouted. "Pull yourself together!"

"We lost the prison! I can't pull myself together!"

"We're going to make it. _We_ are going to make it-"

"I think I killed the Governor..." She muttered.

"What?"

"I was shooting and I wasn't paying attention-" she slowly exhaled. "-and I think I saw him go down."

"That's good!" Glenn put his hands on her shoulders. "Why're you so-"

"I don't feel better about it... Maybe if I... Could have focused on it more... Maybe I'd feel better..."

"You know what he did to you."

"Don't remind me of it! Please... I don't want to be reminded..."

They were on the street. They heard a rustling in the bushes in the woods. The two pulled out their guns.

A woman showed herself.

"You were with him," Maggie said.

"I was." The woman said in a monotonic way. She seemed very upset about the outcome of the situation. "He killed my niece..."

"Why were you with him?" Glenn asked.

"My sister and him were together... I think a swarm of biters got her."

"You didn't want to be with him?"

"He, Brian, seemed ok. My sister and her daughter liked him."

Maggie and Glenn lowered their weapons.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Tara." She answered.

* * *

Carl was by himself. It didn't take long at all for him to realise how much of a pickle he was in. He was on the road, not wanting to get lost in the woods somehow.

He had always thought that if he was by himself that he would be perfectly fine.

He hadn't encountered major trouble, but he had his doubts.

He came across a nice little neighborhood. Very quaint. He spent the night in one of the houses without any disturbances. When he exited the house in the morning, he was greeted by a dark-skinned man.

He fumbled for his gun, stranger danger.

"Whoa, whoa. I don't mean any harm." The man assured.

Carl had his gun out, finally, but he didn't lower it.

"Say, name's Morgan," the man said, "Yours?"

"Carl."

The man chuckled.

"What?"

"I knew a guy. A while after this all started. My son hit him in the head and he thought that he was _h_ _is_ son, whose name was Carl."

"What'd he look like?"

"What?"

What'd he look like?"

"A lot like me,"

"No, the guy."

"He had um... Dark hair, stubble, he was a police officer or something-"

"Did you get his name?"

"His name was Rick. He was looking for his wife and son-"

"Did he say his wife's name?"

"No, I don't think so."

* * *

Sasha didn't know what to do with herself. She found a car and she just drove for long periods of time, stopping occasionally to calm herself down or to sleep.

Her brother got his fucking head cut off. She had every right to be upset.

She parked the car outside of a gas station and went inside. She needed and wanted some things. When she came back out, there was a massive ass truck parking right in the middle of the area.

She dropped her things and grabbed her rifle, which was hanging on her because it had a strap. She positioned it and stood frozen as a tall redheaded man with a handlebar mustache and camouflage pants exit his vehicle.

"Whoa now, missy! Don't shoot, we've got a mission to save the world, so I wouldn't recommend-"

"I don't give a shit."

"Woo-ee!"

Two other people exited the massive ass truck. A woman with hoop earrings (yes, so practical) and short shorts (also extremely practical) and a man with a mullet. A fucking mullet.

"My name's Abraham Ford, that's Rosita Espinosa, and that's Eugene Porter. Eugene here, knows what started everything and knows how to stop it."

* * *

 **A.N.: It took me so long to update! I needed to figure out who gets stuck with who and what happens. Now, this is only a little starter, but I got the building blocks going. Right, so Morgan isn't doing that "all life is precious" bullshit. I know what I'm doing, so trust me. Anyways, so I'll update when I can and please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, so this should be short. I'm going to be taking a hiatus from writing, so I'll just be gone for a while. I don't know how long. I have a more in depth "explanation" of stuff in chapter 17 of my other Walking Dead fic in case you all want more detail. I do want to edit some chapters of this at some point. Right, yes, so I'll be gone.**


End file.
